A Gladiator's Wish
by Samurai xXx
Summary: The Story of a Gladiator who is looking for the Main Character. Set after BG2, and based off of the FF Bar Talk.


**A Gladiator's Wish**

Written by: **Samurai xXx**

Disclaimer: Yea, all the legal mumbo is in effect, Things belong to their owner, etc.

A/N: Ok, first off, Thanks to The Abbot of Beregost for letting me write this kicker to his own fic, Bar Talk . Second, This is based loosely off of my character I'm adventuring with in BG2, and he has the Mod Kit, Gladiator.

**Character Stats:**

Name: Saitzon Alignment: CG Class: Gladiator 

**Strength: 19**

**Dexterity: 16**

**Constitution: 19**

Intelligence: 9 

**Wisdom: 9**

**Charisma: 14**

----------

And Now For the Actual Story!

-------------

-Chapter 1: That Damned Prologue!-

Well, the Baalspawn wars were over, with one bhaalspawn defeating the rest. Funny, the only GOOD one wins. It was a few years, actually. The people involved had disappeared. No trace, no nothing. Well, I know of one Bhaalspawn. My Father. He had kept himself hidden and off the radar. Well, Tried to. He was a Spell Slinger type, a Sorcerer by name. He had fought a Bhaal Hunter, but was stabbed in the back, and had his spinal cord severed from the neck down. I had saved him that day, slaying the would-be assassin where he stood, with a short sword. He used the last remnants of his wealth to buy me what I would need to keep supporting him and Mother. He died of "natural causes", a poison he asked me to give him. He handed down some Full Plate and a Two-handed sword. Weapons I was more accustomed to. I was one of those guys who could cleave a man in two and such. At a younger age, I signed on to be a Gladiator. I had defeated numerous enemies, and was starting to work my way up the local brackets and such when my mother had vanished. There was a symbol of Baal, and the closest thing to Baal I knew was the winner of the Baalspawn Wars. So I started researching. The books, the tales, the bard's lyrics, told of a heroic man, slaying his brothers defeating armies with amazing success. He was a baalspawn, so he may know who did this. He was the only lead I had, and I looked deeper into the matter, and found out two members of the bard troupe who was in the inn tonight, The Dawn's Lute, had two of it's members who traveled with the victor, and I was determined to find out where he had gone to.

"_And with the Children of Murder's squabble complete,_

_Seeing all but one facing defeat,_

_The speaker for the Gods appeared,_

_Giving a question that one should scratch his beard._

_The Dawnbringer had considered the question wisely,_

_But then, he looked up, and Said, 'Power shall not bind me!'"_

The troupe had finished the last ballad for the night. That was my time to move. I jogged up, in my complete armor, sword clacking against my leggings.

"Hey, which one is the leader of you fine performers?" I said, while reaching the back of the small group.

"That would be me." A man walked up, with marks about his face. He was kind of creepy and there was something weird about his eyes I couldn't place. "I thank you for the compliment!" He smiled kindly.

"Could I speak with you in private, for I have delicate matters to ask you about." I got anxious there. My hands got sweaty. I started breathing heavy.

He looked me up and down, stances himself, and ruffles his brow. "I think that you can speak with the collection of us, as we are brethren of the song and also sword."

I panicked. "Uhh… well, it involves a new inn opening in… uhh… A small village nearby, and I was sent to talk about details of your being the first performance… yea!"

The leader looked to his friends, and nodded. They went to their room in the inn, and he turned to me. "Well, let's have a seat, and get a round."

I had prepared for this part, and actually had a couple gold on me. About 40. We sat, and he looked me in the face, and stated his mind, perfectly blunt. "You're a terrible liar. A boy could have seen through that."

"I am a boy." I think that caught him off guard, because he looked at me immediately, then smiled.

"So, young cub, what is it you request of me?" I really didn't like being called a cub. I was bigger, and stronger than the songwriter sitting across from me.

"Well, I wont lie to you, and drop the act of being clueless. I need a location from your head, there. Would you mind telling me one thing?" I hoped that this would prod him into right where I wanted him.

He looked at me, and smiled. "That depends on what it is you require." I knew I was screwed right there.

I took a breath, and looked him in the face. "I need to know where one of your friends is. I would be indebted to you, and I will pay you back, but as of now, I am broke, and needing only one's guidance."

He smiled. He had me by the balls, and we both knew it. "Who?" He knew who already, but he wanted to hear it from my mouth.

I set my jaw, looked into his eyes. They were solid. Unwavering. I was done. "The Only baalspawn left."

He smiled. "I'll tell you, and give you a letter from me and another that traveled with him, cub. You won't have to worry about the cost, but I need you to do two things in order to be told where." I swear his smile became a snicker for a second.

"What are they?" I shot back, with raised eyebrows.

He practically jumped around in delight. "Keep a journal of your trip, and find out how he's doing."

I nodded in agreement. When I left the inn that night, I was glad I had prepared for this trip, readying my own horse, Obsidian, named after it's night black eyes, paired with the black and dark gray cloak it wore permanently.

A/N: first Chapter Done! New Fic, Activate!


End file.
